Blind Date
by stars.darkangel
Summary: Mira liked to set her up on a lot of blind dates and this time, when her supposedly date didn't show up, Lucy had enough. However, her night didn't go quite as she planned or thought.
**Blind Date**

Oh, she was so going to get an earful this time. Lucy had enough of this shit. She had gone along with Mira's scheme long enough, much to all of her friends' entertainment. She was pretty sure there was a betting pool going on back at her place on how this date would turn out.

But somehow, thinking of her friends probably crashing at her place (because according to them, Lucy had the coziest apartment, though some of them lived in an upscale condos) made her smile. At least she had friends waiting for her with much needed booze after she was done with what was, almost certainly, going to be another disastrous date.

Her "date" was already half an hour late and Lucy was currently at her third glass of wine. The buzz she had going on was helping her ignore the looks of pity she was getting from the waiters and other patrons. A beautiful, dolled up girl sitting alone at the fancy restaurant, anyone would know she was being stood up by her date.

Oh, this was the worst. Her heart-shaped face was really turning crimson from the humiliation without the help of alcohol. How dared he! No one stood up Lucy Heartifilia. Guys were begging to be with her. With her soft, long blonde hair, pretty face and a knock-out curvaceous body, she was many men's wet dream and she knew it.

She checked the watch on her slim wrist and realized that he was already more than forty five minutes late. That's it!

Lucy slammed her hands on the table and stood up, alarming everyone who was sneaking a look at the poor dateless girl and hurriedly continued what they had been doing before. Pulling out enough cash plus generous tips from her clutch, she handed it to the nearest waiter and walked out of the restaurant with little dignity she had left.

When she heard a familiar ringtone, she was more than ready to tear Mira a new one, regardless of her being part of the family and could be quite vicious at times.

'Hello?'

Mira didn't grasp the edge in her voice and excitedly asked her how her date was going.

'How's my date? Oh, I wouldn't know since he didn't grace me with his presence.'

The other line went quiet but Lucy knew Mira was still there because she could hear Laxus asking his wife what happened in the background.

'Oh my god, Lucy. I'm so sorry. Let me call him.'

'Forget it, Mira. I've already left the place. I don't care anymore. And this is the LAST time you're setting me up with someone, Mira.'

'Oh. But wait, Lucy. I know just the right guy for you. At least let me give him your number so, he could call you. You guys would make the perfect couple.'

Lucy sighed loudly and ran her fingers into her long blonde hair.

'Enough, Mira. That's what you've been saying since the first time you started your matchmaking scheme on me. Stop meddling in my love life.'

With that, she ended her call and for good measure, turned it off and dropped it in her clutch. Seriously, where did Mira keep finding these guys?

Before today, the worst day she had ever gone to was with Dan Straight. The guy had nearly dragged her to the nearest courthouse and had a shotgun wedding. That was the first time Lucy had ever used the mace spray her brother had given her.

Her sister-in-law kept throwing some weird dates at her direction ever since Lucy had told her that the last time she had dated was 3 years ago. The only two dates she had ever benefited from was with Natsu and Gray. Sure, they were horrible dates but turned out to be great friends when she got to know the real them. Actually, she was starting to get used to Natsu's sloppy way of eating and Gray's strange habit of randomly stripping. Now, those two were one of her closest friends.

The car park was empty and at the end of parking lot, Lucy could see a bright neon light sign. A dive bar.

Lucy changed her route and instead of getting inside her car, strutted to the place where she could drown herself in alcohol and forget about her nonexistent love life.

Inside of the bar was far better than she would have thought. It was spacey and clean. At the far end, there were groups of people playing pool at the tables. There appeared to be a live concert tonight because she could see some instruments on the small stage and spot light shining on it although it was still empty.

It must be because of a Friday night, the bar was nearly full. Everyone turned their attention to her when she entered. She didn't even blush at the looks she was getting. She was pretty dressed up for a bar and kind of stood out from other scantily dressed women in here. With her knee-length, nude colored heart neckline bodycon dress that showed off her ample cleavage but not too much, she looked out of place but beautiful nonetheless.

With a flick of her hair, she disregarded all the catcalls and made her way to the bar and slumped down on the chair. A tall, raven-haired bartender with beautiful crimson eyes smiled slightly at her.

'Rough day?'

'Rough night. Your best scotch. Neat, please.'

The man just nodded and went to make a drink for her. In less than a minute, he placed the beautiful light amber liquid in a clear glass in front of her. Lucy handed him 50 notes.

'Keep the change.'

He nodded and put the cash in the cashier. Lucy took a sip of her drink and her eyes went wide.

'Wow. This is good. Best scotch I've had so far.'

The raven-haired man chuckled and leaned on the counter.

'Our boss only use the best alcohol. He has a great taste and he has a lot of connections.'

'Wow. No wonder this place is crowded.'

The hot bartender ran his hand in his bang which was nearly covering his right eye and pulled it back for a bit and she nearly sighed at how beautiful he looked at the moment.

'So how is a beautiful woman doing here in this dingy bar on a Friday night?'

Lucy giggled at his flirty tone, already feeling better about the sting she had gotten when she got stood up earlier.

'I got stood up.'

Someone made a chocking noise beside her and she turned to the noise. A large man, in fact she was pretty sure he was nearly as large as Mira's brother, Elfman, was coughing. His long mint green hair was flowing past his incredibly broad shoulder. Jeez. Just sitting beside him was making her feel delicate and feminine. But she was not going to let his size intimidate her.

'Can I help you?'

The large man shook his head and smiled at her.

'Sorry. I couldn't help but overhear you. Who could be stupid enough to stand you up?'

Lucy rolled her eyes at the cheesy pickup line. Men.

'Sorry. I already have dealt with one douche today. Go harass some other poor girl.'

Instead of getting offended like Lucy had thought, the man let out a laugh. His laugh was deep, masculine, free and it was doing weird things to her inside. What the hell?

'I'm sorry if I come off that way. I'm not trying to pick you up. I'm not saying you're not gorgeous cuz you are but I know you wouldn't appreciate it now.'

Lucy raised one of her perfectly-shaped eyebrows. The man looked harmless despite his enormous frame. She didn't know how to explain it but something about him helped her lower her guard down. Maybe it was the mischievous twinkle in his onyx eyes or maybe it was the half a bottle of wine talking.

Lucy resumed her drinking and tried not to be too aware of the presence beside her.

'So can I at least buy you another drink? I'm no stranger to bad blind dates.'

Lucy whipped her head back to him.

'How do you know it's a blind date?'

Another beautiful laughter and he leaned a bit towards her.

'Because no one is stupid enough to ask you out on a date and then just not show up.'

Another fluttery but instead of turning her off, it was making her feel warm. He looked genuine when he said that.

'Something tells me you've been subjected to blind dating by meddlesome friend before.'

The green-haired man gave her a wide smile, flashing those straight pearly whites.

'Guilty. If it would make you any better, I could share with you a couple of my horrible date stories.'

Lucy placed her left elbow on the counter and laid her cheek on her palm.

'Oh please. I'm the queen of blind-dates-go-wrong.'

The man switched his sitting position and faced her completely.

'Oh really? One time, I got set up with a girl who was in love with someone else. In the middle of the dinner, she started crying so loudly we both got kicked out of the restaurant.'

Lucy wasn't going to let that sexy hulk win. She realized it was a crazy thing to compete over but she couldn't stop herself.

'I went out once with this guy who is an amazingly smooth talker. We were having a good time when suddenly someone splashed the wine in my face. Turned out he is a notorious skirt-chaser and one of his "girlfriends" saw he was on a date and went a little nut-crazy.'

Lucy noticed that he was leaning even closer than before but didn't comment on it. To be honest, she liked it a bit. He smelled incredible, like peppermint and sandalwood. It was a nice welcome in this otherwise, booze-smelling place.

'There was this girl I had gone out with. At first, she was great. The date was going fine and I was walking her back home. Then, she stopped because she saw a cat stuck on the tree. She asked me to climb up that tree and get it down. I tried telling her that it's basically trespassing because the tree is on someone else's lawn but she was persistent. So, I gave in and climbed that damn tree. Before I knew it, there were sirens everywhere and polices were pointing guns at me. They thought I was an intruder. I had to spend a night in the jail.'

For the first time in the whole night, Lucy threw her head back and laughed.

'You know what. You win.'

Lucy smiled shyly at the man.

'I will take that drink now.'

* * *

The first thing she realized when she woke up was that, she was really warm. She felt like she was wrapped in layers and layers of blankets like a cocoon which was ironic because she actually couldn't move any of her limps right now and she wasn't wearing anything.

She opened her eyes in alarm and nearly gave a shriek at what she saw. She was wrapped, alright. But not with blankets but rather, by someone. She recognized that green hair and thought back to what had happened last night.

Everything was a bit hazy but she could remember bits and pieces. She remembered laughing a lot and she tried to feed him strawberries. Oh my god, she was the one who had come on to him. Where the fuck had she found that strawberries anyway?

She wiggled herself out of his warm strong embrace and hightailed to the bathroom and locked herself in. She did yelped this time when she saw herself in the mirror.

Her bedhead was the worst she had ever had so far and there were hickeys everywhere on her body. She twisted her body a bit so she could see her backside in the mirror. Hell, there was a bite mark on her ass cheek. There were purple bruises that appeared to be fingerprints shape on her thighs.

Last night had got to be the most hardcore sex she had ever had because she looked absolutely awful and her whole body was sore. Oh no. She was starting to remember more.

They had started making out in the bar and that hot bartender had yelled at them to get a room so they left. It seemed as though the bartender knew this guy well. He had said that his place was close so he had driven them here and she had jumped on the guy as soon as the door was shut. Oh dear. That guy definitely knew what he was doing. They had fucked on every possible surface they could find.

Oh… what was she thinking? She was not the type to hook up with a random guy at the bar. What was she supposed to do in this kind of situation? Leave quietly before he woke up? Leave him a note? Ugh!

She murmured a 'thank god' when she found a rubber band on the side of the sink and quickly tied her hair up in a messy bun. Opening the door without making a sound, she tiptoed back to the bedroom and yelped again when she saw he was already awake. Luckily, he had put on a pair of boxers before she came back.

''Morning.'

His voice was gravely and hoarse from the sleep and was…sexy as hell. Lucy didn't look up and shifted her feet, not knowing how to act.

'Morning.'

A pair of strong arms swept her off and brought her to a large, warm, bare chest. As if on reflex, her legs wrapped themselves around a slim waist. She had to say while her just-woke-up look was a nightmare, his was cute and attractive at the same time.

'What is this? Is my kitten shy?'

Red-faced, Lucy pushed at him though to no avail. It felt weird to have a skin against her skin and she was very conscious that she was naked and he could feel her pussy against his ripped stomach and her nipples were poking at his bare chest.

'Don't call me that.'

He chuckled lazily and nuzzled his face along her neck, tickling her a little bit.

'I thought you like me to make you purr. That's what you said last night.'

Ugh! Her mouth had no filter when she got drunk.

He brought his face close to hers and placed a small kiss on her pouted lips. Lucy bit her lips and looked up at his beautiful black eyes and leaned in, determined to have his yummy lips on hers again.

Bang! Bang!

A loud banging on the front door interrupted their moment and Lucy tensed in his arms. He set her down gently on the floor and handed her his shirt and went to answer the door.

Lucy put the large shirt on hers and was buttoning up when she heard the familiar female voice.

'Where the fuck have you been all night? I called you at least a dozen times.'

'Whoa calm down M….'

'Don't tell me to calm down, you ass. I can't believe you stood my friend up.'

'Babe. Stop pushing him.'

Another familiar voice but this time, it was male's.

'How could you be so calm, Laxus? He humiliated your precious sister.'

Lucy ran out of the bedroom and her jaw nearly hit the ground when she saw her brother pulling his murderous wife away from the large man leaning against the wall.

'Laxus? Mira?'

The trio paused and turned to her direction. The room was quiet for a few seconds before all the hell broke loose. Laxus's calm demeanor was gone and he was on the other man, trying to wrestle him on the ground.

'I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from my sister, you bastard.'

'The hell? What the hell are you talking about?'

Lucy couldn't even see who was winning anymore. All she knew was they were rolling around on the floor, trying to sneak a punch in each other's face. Mira was still quiet, staring at her with her mouth opened.

'Everyone, STOP! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?'

Mira was brought back to her senses at Lucy's yelling and pulled her husband away from the larger man.

Laxus pointed his finger at the man still lying on the floor.

'How did you know Orga? I thought he stood you up?'

Lucy's eyes widened comically.

'What? You're the date that stood me up?'

Orga was on his feet in just a second and hurried to the bristling woman in his shirt.

'Wait, wait. It wasn't like that, I swear. Your brother called me and told me that the date was off which was why I was at the bar where I met you. Really.'

Everyone turned to look at the blonde man who was rubbing his neck in the nervous manner. His wife, the white-haired beauty named Mira, glared at her husband.

'Is this true, Laxus?'

He shrank a bit when he heard his wife. It was not that he was whipped but Mira could be scary when she wanted to be and he didn't want to be at the receiving end of that.

'I didn't want my baby sister to go on a date with that brute.'

Lucy wasn't sure if she should be angry or smiled at how childish her brother could be sometimes. Laxus had a sister complex and tried to sabotage her relationships at times which was why she had remained single for so long. He tried to get out of his sister's wrath every time by exclaiming that he had only done that because he adored her sister and wanted the best for her. It had worked more times than Lucy would like to admit. The siblings only had each other since they were little when their parents had been killed in a boat accident. It wasn't until Laxus found Mira that he admitted his darling sister needed someone in her life as well other than him.

Even then, he would still try to interfere in his sister's love life every now and then.

'Both of you, get out.'

The couple looked at her in disbelief. She was kicking them out of Orga's place?

'But…'

'No, Laxy. I will call you later. Now, go.'

Mira caught on quicker than her flustered husband. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

'Wait. I can't leave my baby sister here, alone with him. Mira. Ow, ow. Stop pinching me.'

Just like that, the duo was out the place, leaving them alone. Lucy closed the door and leaned against it, crossing her arms in front of her. Orga was looking down at his feet, guilt apparent in his tense frame.

'Did you know who I was when you approached me last night?'

Orga looked up so quickly that Lucy was worried he might get a whiplash.

'No. I didn't know who you were. I only knew your name. Mira never showed me your picture.'

Lucy didn't say anything. Orga looked more desperate with each passing quiet minute.

'Please, Lucy. Give me a chance. Let me take out for dinner tonight.'

Lucy was surprised at his suggestion.

'Why?'

Orga scratched his cheek and looked away.

'Because…I like you and find you intriguing.'

A smirk spread on Lucy's face and she walked over to where Orga was standing. She ran her fingers across his washboard stomach and nibbled on his nipple. The large man let out a hiss.

'Or is it because the sex was great?'

'Yes and no.'

Lucy leaned back and looked up at him. Orga sighed and brought her up again and this time, she voluntarily wrapped herself around the large man.

'The sex was off the chart but that is not the main reason why I wanna go out with you. It's because you're beautiful, funny, and smart and I wanna get to know you more.'

Lucy smiled at his answer. She kissed him lightly.

'Promise to show up this time.'

'Promise. Better yet, stay with me until you have to get ready.'

Giggling, Lucy nipped on his neck and he grunted.

'Only if you allow me to do whatever I want with your body.'

Orga carried her back to her bedroom and dropped her on the mattress and covered her body with his. He took her lips in a passionate kiss and Lucy moaned. Yep, it hadn't been her imagination. He was an amazing kisser. Lucy lightly bit on his bottom lips and slipped her tongue between his parted lips, rubbing along his. They only pulled back when they felt like they needed to breathe again.

Orga switched their position and Lucy was suddenly on the top, straddling his large body.

'Hmm…'

Lucy ran her hands across his wonderfully muscled chest and grinded down on his boxer-covered bulge. Because she wasn't wearing a panties beneath his large shirt, Orga could feel her heat through the think material.

Orga sneaked his hand between their bodies and freed his cock from the cotton confinement.

Without a word, Lucy grabbed his manhood and slowly sank down on it, her face contorting in pleasure and pain. He was too big and she hadn't had sex in three years until last night. She didn't move and let herself adjust to his size for a moment.

'You know. I have to thank Mira this time.'

The man beneath her gave a short laugh.

'Yeah?'

Lucy experimented moving a bit and bit her lips when she felt that incredible fullness moving in and out of her. It was a bliss.

'Yeah. She finally found me a decent date.'

Laughing, Orga gripped each side of her hips and moving her up and down his cock, relishing in that velvet tightness that was her pussy and upped the tempo until she was mewling and crawling at his chest. With a sexy cry, she came while shouting out his name.

The sexy noises she made and her face pushed him over the edge and he shoot his creamy white cum inside her. Lucy collapsed her body on his in exhaustion and Orga wrapped her in his arms and dropped a soft kiss on her head.

'Same here, kitten.'

* * *

 **A/N: So, I have been thinking of this plot for quiet sometimes but wasn't sure who I wanted to pair Lucy with until I decided I want to try out Orga x Lucy cuz I'm a crazy crack shipper. Oh, and can you guess who they had dated before? I dropped a couple of clues there even though I didn't mention their names lol.**

 **But I found sometimes that made me really angry when I was doing some research for this story. There're still a lot of Lucy haters and their comments pissed me off so much. I wish they said it to my face so I can at least get the pleasure of decking them. Lucy is bae. How dare they accuse her of being weak and being just a fanservice character? I'm ranting again, aren't I? Gomen. I'm not the only one who get really defensive when someone talk shit about their fav characters right? Please say yes.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed it and I will still try to upload all my other stories. Sorry for disappearing on you guys again and again. I will try to get my shit together soon. So, see you guys soon!**


End file.
